fall_of_liberty_iifandomcom-20200214-history
States of Japan
Japan is an island nation in East Asia, located in the Pacific Ocean, it borders no nation. The name Japan is actually the meaning of an origin from the sun, the "sun origin", this is why it is normally recalled as "land of the Rising Sun". Japan is composed by 4 islands, Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku. 'History' 'Prehistory and Ancient History' 1 'Feudal Era' 2 'Modern Era' 3 'Etymology' The name Japan, comes from the translation of Chinese meaning of the Japanese people, 日本, this in Japanese means Nippon. Nippon is a formal word used in Japan to refer to the nation, as the nation has no derivations, meaning Japan is not called "Republic of Japan" "Empire of Japan" but only Japan. This gives the derivation to the name of Japan after the Second World War creating the definition of Japan as Nippon-koku or Nihon-Koku. With this Japan is no more called Dai Nippon Tekoku, as for "The Empire of Great Japan". This takes us to the second word, or even a third one. The Japanese people refer themself as Nihonjin, and their language as for Nihongo. Nihongo and Nippon both mean "Sun origin", often translated as "The land of the Rising Sun". 'Geography' Japan governs 6,852 islands extending through all the Pacific Coast. The main islands are Hokkaido,Honshu,Shikoku and Kyushu. Japan controls the Ryukyu islands, containing Okinawa, this vaste number of islands is called the Japanese Arcipelago. The island itself is a volcanic island, Japan is composed by 108 active volcanoes, another problem that takes apart multiple times per decade are the earthquakes, this because Japan is upon the Pacific Ring of Fire, resulting in multiple earthquakes and tsunamis, hitting the eastern side of Japan facing the Pacific Ocean. Japan is divided into 8 regions, those regions are after composed by smaller provinces controlling cities,towns and villages. The 8 regions are : *'Hokkaido' **1. Hokkaido *'Tohoku' **2. Aomori **3. Iwate **4. Mlyagi **5. Akita **6. Yamagata **7. Fukushima *'Kanto' **'8. Ibaraki **9. Tochigi **10. Gunma **11. Saltama **12. Chiba **13. Tokyo **14. Kanagawa *'Chubu' **'15. Nilgata **16. Toyama **17. Ishiwaka **18. Fukul **19. Yamanashi **20. Nagano **21. Gifu **22. Shizuoka **23. Aichi *'Kansai' **'24. Mie **25. Shiga **26. Kyoto **27. Osaka **28. Hyogo **29. Nara **30. Wakayama *'Chogoku **'31. Tottori' **'32. Shimane' **'33. Okayama' **'34. Hiroshima' **'35. Yamaguchi' *'Shikoku' **'36. Tokushima' **'37. Kagawa' **'38. Ehime' **'39. Kochi' *'Kyushu and Okinawa' **'40.' **'41.' **'42.' **'43.' **'44.' **'45.' **'46.' **'47.' 'Climate' The Climate in Japan is divided into 8 climate "regions", those regions are not very different from each other. *Kyushu and Okinawa, this is the southest region in Japan, the climate here is tropical, it rains quite often in Spring and Summer holding a very high temperature in Summer. Winters here are fresh and not very cold. *Shikoku, this is the island separated from Kyushu and Chugoku, this region holds a subtropical climate very similiar to Kyushu but not as tropical as the one before, rains here are less often in Spring and Summer, holding a high temperature in Summer. Winters here are fresh and a bit cold. *Chugoku, this is the region above Shikoku and Kyushu, this regions holds a subtropical temperate climate, giving it little difference to the two islands. This regions has hot Summers and rains are less often in Spring and summer. Winters here are fresh and a bit cold. *Kansai, this is the region attached to Chugoku, this region has a slight difference in climate, giving it a less hot Summer and a bit more rains from Chugoku because it contains lands on the south near Shikoku, having a bit more rains than Chugoku. Winters here are a bit fresh and a bit cold. *Chubu, this is the region attached to Kansai, this region is very different from the previous, moving up the North we get into less hot Summers and into alot of rains as this region is in the temperate part of Japan. Winters here are fresh and cold. *Kanto, this is the main region attached to Chubu and Tohoku, the climate is drastically changed from Chubu, here Summers are a bit hot, but not very much, rains are the same from Chubu, gaining alot of rain per Spring/Summer. Winters here are cold, we can even get into the 5°Celsius as an average winter time. *Tohoku, this is the region above Kanto, the climate is slightly changing into a humid temperate climate, here Summer are not hot but fresh, there's alot of rains every Spring and Summer. Winters here are cold, more than Kanto, ranging up to 0°Celsius, sometimes up to -2°Celsius as an average winter time. *Hokkaido, this is the northest region of Japan, here the climate is not very much temperate, ranging down to a humid climate, here Summers are fresh, there's alot more rains than in Tohoku, ranging into a bigger Rain per Spring/Summer. Winters here are very cold, ranging up to -6°Celsius or even -10°Celsius as an average. 'Biodiversity' Japan is composed by nine forests that reflect the diversity of climate in the main islands, with this it is possible to see the change of climate from a subtropical forest to a temperate and mixed forest to temperate forests. In most of those forests live the most unkown species of life ever seen on Earth, Japan holds over 90,000 wildlife species of animals, which 5% is actually only living in Japan. ''Gove''rnement Japan is a Unitary Parlamentary with a Costitutional Monarchy, this gives so the nation is controlled by a Prime Minister, with a Minister office, giving the office the executive power for anything done in it. The Costitutional Monarchy gives the Emperor limitless power,he's only a ceremonial figure that represents Japan as the "symbol of the state and the unity of the people". 'National Diet' The National Diet is the Bicameral Legislature system composed in Japan, holds 2 Houses, the House of Councilior and the House of Representatives. The National Diet power is to hold the powers of Japan, like the approvement of laws and the annuciation of the annual national budget, those are only a small part of what the National Diet can do. 'House of Councilior' The House of Councilior is the upper house in Japan, this house is composed by 242 members, to be voted into the Council you must have an age over 30 years, only 121 members are voted each times, the other 121 are fixed. Of the 121 members voted there's 48 voted from a nationwide list that changes every 2 years, with this the other 73 members are voted from the 47 prefectual districts. 'House of Representatives' The House of Representatives is the lower house in Japan, this house is composed by 480 members, only 180 members are voted for election, the election is given by the proportional representation system, voting so only 1-2 members per region will be elected. The other 300 members are elected from the members voted by election, this gives the sinble member voting system. To be elected in the House of Representatives you must have an age of 30 years. 'Emperor' The Emperor of Japan, 天皇 ( Heavenly Sovreign ), elected from the dinasty of the family or by rotation of dinasties of Japan, this rule has about zero power over the state, it's a representative role given to represent the state to international meetings in presend of the Prime Minister. 'Prime Minister' The Prime Minister of Japan, 内閣総理大臣, is the head of the governement of Japan, he's appointed by the Emperor after being voted by the National Diet to hold the role of Minister of the State, the Emperor gives him the role to supervision the state. The Power of the Prime Minister is that of supervisioning Japan, control the National Diet, represent the state to international meetings with the Emperor on his right, controls the economy system of the State and presents the annual national budget, creates the Cabin, a self ministery system that doesn't get appointed from the National Diet but only by the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is after called as the Commander in Chief of the Japanese Self Defense Force. 'Economy' much stuff, ogawd, why Japan so rich :c '-' 'Military' oyah, this will be nice c: Plannnig on details that even my old France will be jealous. '-'